


Five times Teyla teamed up with another woman to save the day [Podfic]

by podfic_lover



Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Comment Fic, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, SGA/SG-1 crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-08 07:58:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17977409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: Podfic of 'Five times Teyla teamed up with another woman to save the day' by schneefink.Recorded for the 'Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX' in February 2019





	Five times Teyla teamed up with another woman to save the day [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Five times Teyla teamed up with another woman to save the day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/269989) by [schneefink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schneefink/pseuds/schneefink). 



**Length:** 2min:13sec

**Mediafire Download links:** [mp3 (2.1 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/ks5d5n9udnvxct2/%5BSGA%5D+Five+times+Teyla+teamed+up+with+another+woman+to+save+the+day.mp3) or [audiobook (2.2 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/file/9mo5levk08c385z/%5BSGA%5D+Five+times+Teyla+teamed+up+with+another+woman+to+save+the+day.m4b)

**Download & Streaming link (Thank you, Paraka):** [mp3 (2.1 Mb)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20IX/%5bStargate%20Atlantis%5d%20Five%20times%20Teyla%20teamed%20up%20with%20another%20woman%20to%20save%20the%20day.mp3)


End file.
